Into The Bunker! The Legend of The Blue Eyed Wolf!
This is episode 22 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Previously: Kyonichia: I'm sorry, but this time, I won't! I will continue on! I have something to prove. That I am better than Tsu. And to do so, I need to defeat Legend Storm by myself. The wolf jumps on Kyonichia. Kyonichia: .... Fine. *turns to Jaakuna Kaminari, who are holding the old man* Tsu, release him. Tsunichia: But.... Kyonichia: It's his order. Tsunichia: Alright. Let him go guys. Jaakuna Kaminari sets the old man free. Old Man: Finally. Kyonichia: Let's go, Kasai Kunmei, Jaakuna Kaminari. Kasai Kunmei get surrounded by darkness and dissapears. Jaakuna Kaminari is struck by lighting and dissapears. The blue eyed wolf runs away. The old man walks over to Legend Storm, who are all surrounding the uncouncious Vulcano. Old Man: I think I need to clear up some stuff for you all. Episode 22: Into The Bunker! The Legend of The Blue Eyed Wolf! Taisuke: Yeah, you sorta do. Old Man: Alright. Everyone, listen up to me. Everyone pays attention(except the fainted Vulcano). Old Man: My name is Reka. Don't worry about the time period. You are in present day. I took you away from the future because of a problem that's pressing the world RIGHT NOW, not 10 years from now. I'm sorry, but I do consider this to be a priority problem in that case. The Blue Beast! The Blue Eyed Wolf, in other words. Matt: That wolf just now....And the one that you saved us from... Reka: Yes, that's the one. 50 years ago, I led a long battle with the Blue Eyed Wolf. He had god like powers. At the time, he was not a wolf, though. He planned to soccer his way to the destruction of the planet. I, due to my psychic powers, have been able to foresee this terrible future he was conceiving in his head, and luckily, I stopped him in time. Me and my servants.... Darkeru: Your servants? Who are you? Reka: That's a story for another day. Anyway, me and my servants had a match with the Blue Eyed Wolf and his soccer team. He had agreed to not use his god like powers during the match, and if he lost, he would have them willingly sealed away by me. He DID lose. And his powers were gone. But he ran away, and seeked vengeance. He wouldn't rest till he would tear me apart. That's when I knew that even without powers, a person with enough anger can still be very troublesome. We had come to a confrontation. I turned the boy into a wolf and put him into a long sleep. But even my powers aren't infinite. He woke up a few months ago, and now seeks the god like powers I sealed away. If he is to ever reunite with them, he may not be able to be stopped, and cause massive destruction to the world, that might even render the future I took you away from....inexistent. It would render ANY future of Earth inexistent. At no cost can we stop at keeping the sealed powers and the Blue Eyed Wolf apart. Jale: Not trying to be insenstive, and this is clearly a big problem, but what does this have to do with us? Reka: He has been stopped trough soccer 50 years ago. I think I'd be appropriate if he's stopped the same way now. I choose this team after watching you in the Football Frontier. Jaakuna Kaminari and Kasai Kunmei are his underlings. Matt: But he's a wolf. How can we play soccer against a wolf? Reka: As I said, Jaakuna Kaminari and Kasai Kunmei are his underlings. The Blue Eyed Wolf had 3 teams under his command. Jaakuna Kaminari, Kasai Kunmei, and Legendary Wolfers, the team that he himself was a part of. I turned every player from each of those teams into wolves, but as I said, my powers are not infinite. Jaakuna Kaminari and Kasai Kunmei have woken up AND turned back to their human forms. The Blue Eyed Wolf and Legendary Wolfers have also woken up, but they are not in their human forms yet. This gives me enough time to train you all to be able to defeat the Blue Eyed Wolf. Sikora: This sounds pretty damn serious. Reka: It is. If they are not in their human forms yet, we still have time to train! Legend Storm, please, follow me to my bunker. We have all the training equipment we will need there. Taisuke: We'd love to help, but... Vulcano here is uncounscious. Reka: He will recover soon. My teammates have also experienced this Keshin hissatsu 50 years ago. Jale: But....Keshins are a new development. Reka: Well.....Uh....Let's not get off the subject. Jale raises an eyebrow. Reka: The idea was, and is: Your friend will be fine. Matt: Thank god. Taisuke: And, I'm just curious here, you had a team too, right? Where are they? Reka: They....I'd rather not speak of it. Ezoru: Well wherever your bunker is, how are we gonna get an unconscious person there? Reka: Not a problem. Reka walks to Vulcano and touches him. This makes him levitate and follow Reka around. Dorick: Wow! Reka: So...are you guys in? Taisuke: .... If the team agrees.... Matt: Let's do it. Darkeru: Yeah. Taisuke: Alright, we're in. Reka: Follow me then. The group walks trough the jungle for about half an hour, and reach a big boulder. Sikora: Why did we stop? Reka: We're here. Sikora: Here? Reka uses his levitation powers to raise the boulder up, revealing secret stairs, dug into the ground. Reka: Here's my bunker. Everyone goes down the stairs. Reka drops the boulder back down. They enter his bunker. Dorick: Wow! Darkeru: This is freaking huge! Reka: There are about 7 pitches here, and all the training gear you could ever want. I would want to start with you, boy. *points to Mihida* Mihida: Me? Reka: Yeah. You're the newly transfered, aren't you? Being mostly in the background at Senryaku, I want to get some understanding of your level. Mihida: Okay, what am I supposed to do? Reka: We have holograms here inserted with people from all over the place. You will select a team of 7 to have a match against them. Kai: Wait, this isn't legal. It's what Mikage Sennou was doing. Reka: This isn't a tournament, Kai. This has the world at stake. A little rule breaking won't bother anyone. So, Mihida, pick your other 5 teammates for this mini-match. There will be a goalkeeper, 2 defenders, 2 middlefielders and 1 forwards. You will obviously be one of the defenders, so pick the rest. Mihida: Well...There's only 1 goalkeeper option, so Kaizon. As for the other defender, Jale. We have a combination hissatsu, so we'd work well togheter. Middlefielders, I think I'll pick.... Matt and Ezoru. As for forward, Kai. Darkeru: EXCUSE ME?! I'm here too. Mihida: I had to leave one of you out. Darkeru: But why me? Mihida: I don't know, it's just how I felt. Sikora: It's no big deal, Darkeru. This isn't even a real match. It's just practice for Reka to see Mihida's level. I wasn't picked either, but it's okay. Darkeru: Tsk.... Reka: Alright, I selected your hologram opponents as well. Get on Pitch 04. That one. KICK OFF: Ezoru passes to Kai. He passes back to Matt. Kuyura (hologram) blocks him. Matt: FIRE BURST! *dribbles him* Kai! Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Magema (hologram) stands in front of the shoot. Megama: *Megama flips over and sends a line of energy towards the ball. It makes it trough* Karim (GK/Hologram): GOD PUNCHES! *Karim's fists become bright yellow, and he punches the ball multiple times, and in the end, he hits it with his head, reflecting it* Kaizon: Wow. Kuyara gets the reflected ball. Mihida blocks him. Mihida: Jale, let's go! Jale: Yeah! Mihida/Jale: FAST HACKING! They manage to steal the ball. Reka presses a button on a watch he's wearing, and the hologram temporarily stop. Matt: What's going on? Reka: I paused the match. Very good, Mihida. Fast reaction. But, I want to see a hissatsu of your own in action. What'll you do if Jale will be unable to play due to an injury or something? Mihida: Sure, I can try Net Error. Reka: No. Net Error is Jale's move. Mihida: But it can be used whetever Jale is playing or not. Reka: You cannot depend on other's hissatsus. Whetever or not they're single or double player use. You need your own hissatsu. A unique one. Mihida: I don't have one. Reka: That's why we're here. To train you all up to, hopefully, your max potentional. We're gonna work on your hissatsu, Mihida. Alright. *presses another button on his watch and the holograms dissapear*. The mini-match is suspended for now. Now, let's talk combination hissatsus. I think, for one, Vulcano, Darkeru and Kai should do one. Darkeru: Absolutely not. Reka: Why not? Darkeru: I don't need Vulcano to score. Reka: But you have a combination hissatsu with Kai. Darkeru: Yeah, we'll with Kai, it's different. And that move hasn't done much for us lately. Reka: Which is why all THREE of you have to work on one. Darkeru: I already said no. If Kai and Vulcano want to do it themselves, I don't care. Just don't involve me in it. Or quit trying. Vulcano's out, anyway. Sikora: Reka said he'll be fine in due time. Darkeru: Well DO we have time? Who knows when this wolf will become human again. It could happen any moment. And besides, me and Kai already reached our max potential. We have Keshins. The others should be the ones who should work on themselves. Reka: Keshins aren't the ultimate soccer art. Matt: What do you mean? Dorick: There's something stronger than a Keshin? Reka: The most important in a soccer match is the player, not the Keshin. The more stable and trained the person is, their Keshin will grow stronger. You might have a Keshin, but if you aren't that good at it, it won't become good on its own. Sazoru: So when Frozen Castle failed... Reka: Yes, that was why. Darkeru, Kai, Sazoru. You might already have Keshins, but that doesn't mean you have reached your max potential. Your Keshin CAN become even more powerfull. And heck, sometimes Keshins aren't even needed. Some hissatsus, although not too many, are stronger than a Keshin. Jale: Raimon's Inazuma Thunder scored against Teikoku's goalkeeper's Keshin in their semi-final. Reka: Exactly. Just because the opponent has a Keshin out doesn't mean it's over. Hissatsus can sometimes overpower Keshins. Which is why I proposed the hissatsu composed of Vulcano, Darkeru and Kai. Darkeru: Well keep dreamin', old man. Cause it's not gonna happen. Kai: Why are you so against it, Darkeru? Is it because of Vulcano? I thought you were over that. Darkeru: It's one thing TOLERATING Vulcano, and it's another thing to share a hissatsu with him. Sikora: For crying out loud, Darkeru, this wolf guy can destroy the freaking world and you still can't let go of that ego of yours, just for a second? Darkeru: Let's settle this in a match then. The old man has hologram soccer players at his disposal. He can pair me up against 10 holograms, against you guys. If you win, fine, I'll do the hissatsu. But if I win, you'll drop it forever. Sikora: Fine by me! Darkeru: Gramps, start up the holograms. And make sure to give me the strongest holograms you got. It's only natural that the greatest is paired with the greatest. Reka: I don't want to sound rude, but you are nowhere near the greatest soccer player. You're not even the greatest in Japan. Darkeru: Gh.... Reka: I'll pair the holograms to the same level as you. Darkeru: Fine. Reka: Legend Storm, I have some requests though. Mihida and Koji. I haven't seen too much of you two, so I'd like to see you play this match against Darkeru. Mihida, you will join the defense, and Koji, you will replace Vulcano till he's uncouncious. That will bring us to 11 players. Kai: Wait! If Vulcano can't play, and if Darkeru is our opponent...That means I'll be the only forward. Darkeru: That's life, buddy. Kai: You're starting to annoy me too, Darkeru. And I'm your best friend. Instead of training for hissatsus and Keshins in our limited time, we have to waste time having this stupid match for your stupid reason of not doing the hissatsu with me and Vulcano. Darkeru: We couldn't do it right now anyway cause Vulcano is uncouncious. So we're not wasting time. Consider THIS training. Let's play! *smirk* Dark Gemini, Xandar! KICK OFF: Kai passes to Ezoru. Darkeru blocks Ezoru. Ezoru begins his High Jump Smack, but Darkeru jumps high too and prevents him from doing so, as well as stealing the ball. Darkeru: Playing with you guys all this time, I know ALL of your tricks. Selena: PETAL WIND! Darkeru dodges the big flower spewing petals. Darkeru: *smirk* Selena: How do we play against someone who knows us inside out? Jale: You're thinking what I'm thinking? Mihida: Yeah. Jale/Mihida: FAST HACKING! *steals the ball from Darkeru* Matt: How come... Mihida: This is a new hissatsu that Darkeru only really saw once or twice. Jale: He doesn't know how to work around it. Darkeru: YET! Jale: Matt! Matt: FIRE BURST! *dribbles Ablari and Sikrem* Sikora! *passes* Megi/Toresa/Kaijo/Darkeru: DARKNESS YELLS! *The three of them and Xandar create sound waves out of their mouths, which pushes Sikora all the way to Kaizon, but leaving the ball where it was, easy for them to steal it* Sikora: Gh.... Toresa: Kaana! Koji blocks him. Kaana: SPLIT SECOND! *Kaana snaps his fingers, and the two switch places* Koji: Woa-what? Darkeru: Heh, my team's not that bad. Kaana passes to Ablari. Darkeru: Pass here! Jale and Mihida go stand by Darkeru. Darkeru tries to walk away, but they block him wherever he goes. Darkeru: Tsk... Get lost you two! Reka: I'm changing Kyujii's position to a forward. Darkeru: What?! Ablari passes to Kyujii. Sazoru blocks him, and attempts Ice Prison, but he is stopped by... Kyujii: HIGH STOMP! *Kyujii jumps up with the ball, and then falls fast towards the ground, on top of Sazoru's head, then runs past him* Kyujii: HAAAAA: ACROBATICS! *Kyujii jumps high and does all kind of flips and the likes in the air, gaining power, then finally shoots a very fast shoot* Kaizon: GOD HEAD! GHAAA! Goaaaaal! 1-0 for Darkeru's! Kaizon: Sorry guys. It was too fast, God Head was all I could do. Darkeru: What's up with that, gramps? Why'd you make him a forward? I'M THE STAR HERE! IF NOT AT LEGEND STORM, THEN AT LEAST AT THE TEAM NAMED AFTER FREAKING ME! Reka: You need to learn teamwork, Darkeru. You cannot play soccer by yourself. If you refuse to work with your actual teammates, then we'll start from something easier: a hologram. Darkeru: I don't need teamwork! I've managed by myself until now, and I will from now onwards as well! Reka: Is he the cause? Darkeru: What? Reka: Your brother. Is he the cause? Because of the promise you made to him the week before he dissapeared? Darkeru: ... Flashback: Vorta: Promise? What do you say? We'll become the best players of soccer ever! No matter who stands in our way, we'll be the best. Darkeru: Always. Vorta: Then it's a promise? Darkeru: Yeah! Let's become the world's greatesc soccer players! Flashback ends. Darkeru: How do you know about that? Reka: Psychic powers, remember? Darkeru: Tsk, whatever. Reka: Is that why you're like this? Even though your brother dissapeared, you want to keep on the promise you made to him. But I doubt he'd be happy to see you now. Darkeru: DON'T GET HIM MIXED UP INTO THIS! Reka: Vorta didn't mean to be the best at costs like ignoring your teammates when they need you. Darkeru: I know my brother better than you. Reka: Really? What has he been up to in the past 4 years? Darkeru: I...don't know. He became evil and took us to the future. Reka: Anyway, you brother wasn't the type of guy who would want you to become the best trough this means. YOU weren't the type of guy who would want to become the best trough this means. It all changed when he dissapeared, and in his honor, you decided to become the best soccer player in the world. But you need a team. And you will learn teamwork in this match, and I hate to be bossy, but if you don't.... you will not be a part of the team that will battle against the blue eyed wolf's team when the time comes. Darkeru: You can't do that! You picked Legend Storm, and that includes me. Reka: Boy, listen to me... Darkeru: NO! It's time we continue the match. KICK OFF: Kai passes to Koji. Kyujii blocks him. Darkeru: OUT OF MY WAY! Darkeru pushes Kyujii away, making both of them not to pay attention to the ball, letting Koji run past them. Reka: Darkeru, what did we discuss? Darkeru: What, we discussed? I already forgott. Koji dribbles some defenders with Jump Crater. Koji: Kai! *passes* Kai: Time to get the score tied up. DOOM VORTEX! Reari: MINUS PLUS! *Reari sends opposite effects from his hands, which, when hitting the ball, stops it* Kai: Tsk... Reari: Megi! *prepares the throw the ball* Darkeru: NO! LONG PASS! Reari long passes to Darkeru, but Dorick intercepts the pass. Darkeru: Sorry, but I gotta do this to you. HAAAA: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Darkeru then follows to fault Dorick, stealing the ball. Reka: HOLD ON! That's a red card worth of a fault! Darkeru: What? I'd give that yellow, max. Reka: We don't have an entire crew here. I'm the referee too, and I say that's a red card. Darkeru: You can't throw me out! I can't let those holograms decide whetever or not-... Reka: Because you have been eliminated, this match is cancelled. Darkeru: WHAT?! Reka: You lost, because of rule breaking. You WILL do the hissatsu with Vulcano and Kai. Darkeru: NO! Sikora: Hey, this was the deal! Legend Storm: Yeah! Darkeru: No, the deal was if you guys won. Nobody won. Reka: No, Darkeru. Legend Storm won because your team was disqualified. Darkeru: This is unfair! I won't stand for this! Darkeru runs out of the bunker. Matt: DARKERU, WAIT! Jale: Where is he going? We don't even know exactly where we are. Taisuke: DARKERU, COME BACK! Dorick: Coach Taisuke! Taisuke: Yeah? Dorick: My knee hurts bad. Taisuke goes to check on Dorick. Taisuke: This is quite the injury left by Darkeru. Dorick, I don't think you're in shape to play. Dorick: I wanted to evolve too...Become a better player. Maybe get a Keshin or something....Coach, if you cut me loose from the team, even if for a while, the team will be unable to do Arashi Storm against the blue eyed wolf. Taisuke: I know. But I can't risk you breaking a leg over this. Dorick, you're benched! While this is a thing, Mihida, you will become a main member of Legend Storm. Mihida nods. Dorick: But coach.... Taisuke: I don't want to hear any buts. Your safety is more important. Meanwhile, outside: A boy and a girl are watching Darkeru run away from the bunker. Boy: This is quite the turnaround, isn't it, sister? Girl: Mmhm. Boy: One of them is uncounscious, and one of them ran away. This should be an easy one. The boy walks towards the entrance left open by Darkeru, but the girl puts his hand over his shoulder and pulls him back. She nods a no. Boy: Why? They're weakened. This is the perfect moment. Girl: We're gonna follow him. *points in the direction Darkeru went in* Boy: What are you planning, Violet? Violet(the girl) starts running in the direction Darkeru went. Boy: H-hey! Sister! The boy starts following her. TO BE CONTINUED....